Distortion
by hxcanimepanda
Summary: This story is made for me and my friends. Personally, I don't think anyone else should read it... It's not well written and has a lot of inside jokes that most people wouldn't get. But, if you're bored or whatnot, sure. Figure out a summary yourself. :P
1. Chapter 1

Blairewood High School was known for being an average high school. There was no reputation of extensive violence, but there were no prior instances of amazing talents coming from Blairewood. The slight light from the sunrise shed bright waves toward the school, revealing its normal, orange demeanor. If there was to be an aura around the school, it would be one of scheduled business and a boring faculty. The empty hallways all looked similar to the next, making navigating somewhat difficult to new students. It appeared that the only thing that ever changed were the people sitting around every corner. Of course, at this time of the morning, almost no one was at the school. Most of the students didn't come until they were in a race with the first late bell. Yes, Blairewood was a typical high school is suburbian Maryland, but little did anyone know that inside the prison of a school was holding the two most important people for the future of human survival...

"I hate mornings," A pale asian-looking girl dropped her backpack on the floor and slid down the lockers until her butt hit the floor with a slight 'thud.' Her big, brown eyes drooped as she looked around the hallway for a moment. Yawning lightly, she stretched her arms out, pressing lightly against the two girls that sat to each side of her.

"Hey! You are inside my personal bubble!" The girl to her right exclaimed. Everything about this girl was animated: from her short body to her actions to her clothes to her facial expressions. She was obviously filipino from her skin color and eye shape.

"Uh... I was going to say 'good morning,' but apparently it's not," The third girl replied, her small mouth stretching into a smile. Her face was round and fairly chubby although her tall body was very muscular, borderlining fat. Her small blue eyes squinted some as she pulled out her ear buds, since she had been listening to music.

"No it's not... If it's morning, then it's not good," The middle girl, Lauren, scoffed. She then tried parting her bangs to stay out of her bangs, but no matter how much she struggled with her deep dark brown hair, it wouldn't budge from splitting down the middle, "Ugh! Stupid hair!"

"I'm sorry your hair isn't as awesome as mine," The only caucasian of the three, Lara, replied, then recieving a glare from Lauren. Shutting up then, Lara put her iPod away and ran her hand through her long brunette hair.

"Aha... ha," The filipino, Bernice, chuckled awkwardly. Her short hair framed her face, emphasizing her normal cute expressions as well as the ones that Lara and Lauren would describe as "derpy."

Normally in the morning, the three of them were either tired, delusional from lack of sleep, or were hyped on sugar or coffee, so keeping up conversation was always interesting. However, if an outsider were to try and listen to their conversation, it would be extremely difficult to figure what they were talking about one hundred percent. A lot of their talking were miscellaneous noises and inside jokes, which normally had some sort of strange noise, such as Lara would constantly tell Bernice, "Er er er, meow." The three girls talked for about forty-five minutes until the bell rung to indicate that they should all move to their first period. Strangely enough, all of their classes were close together, if they were not in the same class.

"Bye, Lauren! See you in AP Government!" Lara and Bernice waved to their good friend as they parted ways. Bernice and Lara walked to the engineering class room, whereas Lauren walked to the girl's locker room to change for woman's weight training, which was right next door. It didn't seem odd to Lauren that she was in that class, even though she would never sign up for it in her life. She just assumed that her counselor either made a mistake or assumed that she needed to bulk up a little.

"Ugh, I really hope we just do nothing in this class... I'm so tired," Lara whined lightly. Every day she complained about the exact thing: she didn't get enough sleep. Most would think that as annoying, but Bernice and Lauren seemed to tolerate it, since they never really heard Lara complain about anything else.

"Mrs. Yeates better show a movie or something... I'm just feeling lazy," Bernice grinned lightly as they entered the classroom. It was a moderately sized room with a bunch of black desks lined up in rows. At one side of the room, though, there were a bunch of computers, where the students would either do their work or play games all period. Either way, almost everyone in that class passed with an A average.

"Luckily it's Friday, so at least we don't have to wake up early tomorrow. And we get to hang out! Woo! Just like any other weekend..." Lara bit her lip some at the last comment. It seemed that the three of them were the only close friends they had. Sometimes that fact was comforting, other times, it was quite uncomfortable how well they knew each other.

"We're so cool," Bernice stated and took her seat in the front row of tables, Lara sitting next to her. The two of them grew silent as the late bell rang and the teacher started talking. Strangely enough, this was the class that Bernice enjoyed the most while at the same time hating it. She was very much interested in computers and the science that comes with working with them, but she completely dispised the irrelevant math to it and the techniques that wouldn't help her when it came to working with electronics, such as when she, Lara, and this other girl in their class, Erika, had to make a little contraption with gears, pullies, inclined planes and other such simple machines.

Either way, the day dragged on like a snail on a sheet of salt. By the time the final bell rung, Lauren, Bernice and Lara were so excited to do the one thing they did almost every month; they would go to Lara's house, then walk to the nearby CVS to buy massive amounts of junk, just to go back to Lara's house and watch stupid videos on demand on Lara's HD television.

* * *

"Listen, boy! My first love story! Oo-wah-oh! Oo-wah-oh, yeah!" The girls sang/screamed as they walked next to the busy street. Cars zoomed past them, drowning out the sound of their joyful yelling. It was now, when barely anyone would hear their voices, that they would break out of their shells and be their undoubtfully, uncensored, weird selves. To each side of the girls was some sort of barrier, isolating themselves from the world while somehow being on display. To their left was the road, where passerbys simply glanced at them, not really paying much attention to the three. To the right of the sidewalk they were walking on was a picket fence, which separated the homeowners next to the road from the busy street. Lauren and Bernice walked in front of Lara, a little skip in their step.

"Lara! Get your butt up here!" Lauren exclaimed as she glanced over her shoulder.

"There's not enough room for my big butt!" Lara chuckled as she walked behind the two girls. For some reason, whenever the three of them walked together, Lara always placed herself behind Bernice and Lauren. No matter how much they insisted, she always found a reason to stay behind them.

"Come on! You're not _that_ fat!" Bernice rolled her eyes some and smiled lightly, looking forward as they walked.

"You would be surprised!" Lara grinned and watched the road. Her slight smile quickly turned into a frown as her eyes averted to a dark van. The windows were tinted, matching the midnight black paint of the rest of the car. However, what caught Lara's attention, though, was the lincense plate, which read "JAG15," and their speed of approximately 6 miles per hour. As if their day dreams of a James Bond lifestyle came alive, the van's window slowly opened, revealing the barrell of a gun, held steadily by a masked man. Quickly, yet casually, Lara put her hand in her pocket and yelled to the two girls in front of her, "Get down!"

A couple miliseconds after the brunette screamed those words, a loud 'bang' shot through the air as Lauren and Bernice fell to the ground.

"Holy crap!" The two girls started to panic, their minds not comprehending the situation and their adrenaline pulsating through their veins.

"Run!" Lara demanded as she revealed her own firearm and pulled the trigger, hitting the gunman right in between the two eye holes on the mask.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Lauren exclaimed and quickly got up, Bernice latching onto Lauren's wrist before they ran as far from the car as they could. Their thoughts were jumbled as they sprinted, their minds not allowing their eyes to comprehend their surrounding as they were. Instead, everything appeared psychadelic and randomly compounded. Needless to say, neither girls have ran so fast away from something in their lives.

Meanwhile, Lara loaded her gun as she kept an eye on the car. She thought through how to deal with this situation in her head. If the driver kept on going away from her, she would just run to Bernice and Lauren to see if they were okay. However, the car made a U turn before heading towards Lara on the left side of te road, creating an obstacle for the innocent drivers trying to avoid this shoot out. Quietly cursing under her breath, Lara soon realized that the gun the passenger had been carrying was now in the driver's hand and pointed at her. A shot was then fired at the blue eyed girl before she could finish loading her gun and shoot. Luckily, the bullet hit the fence, creating a huge hole chest-level to the girl. Thinking quickly, she jumped up and used the hole as a support to get over the fence. Now covered by the wooden barrier, Lara ran the only way that was allowable by the homes built there: along the trail of picket fence. Not making a noise, Lara ran as fast as she could while preparing her gun. A path of bullets followed her as she ran, jumping over the occassional lawn flamingo. Luckily for her, the bullets never got so close as to slice some of her hair. Soon enough, though, the fence ended and Lara was exposed to the driver, who aimed for the tall teenager, but was shot in the chest three times before he had the chance.

"Well, that's enough excersize for a week," Lara chuckled and took a deep breath, then started running in the direction Bernice and Lauren had run, hoping she would catch up with them.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own pretty much everything in the story... Well, with an exception of obvious things, such as I don't own CVS or creepy dark vans or guns. Either way, I hope you all enjoyed! I won't ask you to R&R because it gets annoying, but if you want to review this story, I wouldn't be sad. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"What just happened?" For the first time in a long time, Lauren was trying not to cry. It was something about almost losing her life and her friends potentially losing their lives as well that really got to her. And now her mind was filled with a lot of questions, like why those guys shoot at them to begin with and how Lara knew how to act.

"I... I don't know... but I think we're... safe," Bernice tried to catch her breath, placing her hand on the house they were behind. In their fear-fueled rush, the two of them ran all of the way to Lara's house and hid behind the brick porch. They didn't know where else they could go and their friend's house was a familiar place that comforted them slightly, considering what happened.

"Are we, really?" Lauren looked at her friend, confusion and fear obvious in her eyes. Her voice was quiet and quite shaky even though she was trying to calm herself at this point.

"I... I don't know..." Bernice repeated. Honestly, she had no answer that made sense. The only way any of this could make sense is if someone were to explain it to her in simple words. As she opened her mouth to speak, Bernice's phone went off. Suprisingly enough, it hadn't fallen out of her pocket while they were running. Although the happy ringtone used to make Lauren and herself smile and dance, it would take more to interupt the intense mood. Her hands madly shaking, Bernice pulled out her phone to see that Lara was calling her. Thinking that the attackers could potentially be the ones calling her, Bernice hesitantly opened the phone and answered it. "He...Hello?" Her voice was very soft now, like that of a scared little child's.

"Bernice, where did you and Lauren go?" Lara's voice was quite obvious over the phone. She always did had a uniquely strange voice...

"We're at you house, in the backyard. What the heck happened back there?" The two girls then felt some relief, knowing that their good friend was safe, sort of.

"All right. I'll be there in a bit. Then, I'll explain everything," Lara then hung up, not wanting to hear any protest of 'tell me now!' She then ran to her own house, trying to think of a way to tell the her two best friends what was going on. There was no way she could lie to them, especially not now.

"She's on her way?" Lauren blinked, then gaining the little cool she had prior to the shooting.

"Yeah..." Bernice nodded, then stayed quiet. She was very stressed out about almost dying, as she should be, but it was also that it seemed Lara knew more than she gave off. It kind of bothered her and Lauren when they couldn't control, let alone not know things about, their own life. A few silent minutes passed by before Lara walked up behind them.

"Hey, guys-"

"AHHH!" The girls screamed, since they did not hear Lara walk towards them. However, when they looked up to see the familiar pale face, Lauren slapped her angrily whereas Bernice sighed in relief.

"You shouldn't sneak up on us like that!" Lauren scolded her for a second, then realized that they were all fine. "Oh my gosh... we're so lucky," She smiled lightly. It was obvious to the other girls that Lauren was forcing herself not to still be panicked, but as long as she wasn't hurting someone, it was fine to pretend.

"Thank god we're still alive," Bernice murmered under her breath, then looked up to Lara. "Now, can you please tell us what's going on?" Whenever she was stressed out about something, Bernice wanted to know all of the facts for some reason beyond her. It gave her a false sense of safety.

"Come inside... I'll explain," Lara sighed and unlocked the door so the three of them could walk into the house.

Never once had Lara's house feel so comforting. The light beige walls and dark furniture created a sanctuary for the girls, not showing any signs of the outside world except for the giant window which outlooked the backyard. Lauren and Bernice took a seat on the black leather couch in front of the big window as Lara walked to the kitchen to get them something to eat and drink. Lauren and Bernice were so caught up in their own thoughts, they didn't notice when Lara came back with a bowl of chips and a Mountain Dew for each of them. The once really uncomfortable, dangerous mood evaporated into a more inviting feel. However, Lara's presense still brought some uneasiness.

"All right... I have a lot of explaining to do..." Lara smiled sheepishly and she rubbed the back of her neck as Lauren and Bernice started munching on the chips, expecting an interesting story (for once). She then sat down on the table in front of the two girls and started explaining, "You see, I work for a branch of the FBI that remains unnamed because, well, almost everyone has no clue about it. This branch of the FBI has two sources from the future who want to change the fate of mankind for the better. According to the sources, you two are vital for the survival of mankind. At first, they were just going to let nature take its place and have you two live your lives in peace. However, apparently another person from the future came to the present to make sure that humans will perish. The reasons for their actions are unknown and they go by the name of 'Jag.'" She then ate a chip herself and wiped the access salt on her long shorts, "So, when the FBI figured this out, they sent me to protect you two. For a while, it seemed that I wasn't needed to keep you safe, since Jag had no clue where you were. That is, until now. It were two members of Jag that shot at us, hoping that they could easily kill you two. I cannot allow that to happen, so we will have to move into the FBI hideout and relocate from there."

"How are we so important for survival that people want to shoot at us?" Lauren raised her eyebrow some, not believing a word this girl was saying. Honestly, she was ready to call the crazy police so Lara could meet some really nice men with a really long needle.

"You might not believe me, but I'll tell you anyway," Lara could sense that Lauren wasn't buying any of this, even though it was the full truth. Maybe it would have been more effective to say it was a drug deal gone bad. "According to my bosses, in many years, you will make a great contribution in the area of math and science," She eyed Lauren, whose jaw was now on the floor, not believing that she could make any type of contribution to MATH, out of all subjects. "The necklace your dad gave to you holds a formula. Only you can reveal this formula when the time comes and only you can say what it means. Before your dad passed away, he was working on the relationship between proteins and illnesses, trying to put down mathematically how proteins could identify a sickness and rid of it without the worry of bacterial or viral evolution. Once he figured it out, he manufactured a small device to keep the information, but only allow a person with a specific genetic code to read it. Since you were his youngest child and he knew that you would grow up to be a smart child, he typed in the sequence of your DNA and made it so only you could read this formula that can help mankind never die of illness again."

"Wait... then what do I do...?" Bernice felt a little left out, hearing about how great Lauren was going to be in the future.

"Bernice, you're going to be an inventor. Not just any American inventor that comes up with something tiny, yet convenient, like the Q-tip; you're going to make a series of important technological advancements. Your first creation was a video game meant for children, only after hours of playing it, the child's IQ rises dramatically. With smarter children, there was less crime and more people graduating high school and college. Next, you designed a car that ran completely on rice, which tremendously helped the economies in Asia, cut down the price of gas for heating and such, and reduced pollution. Then, you decided you were going to have fun with kitchen appliances and created a full kitchen that can cook. Of course, you did this for fun, but you end up getting a lot of money and for some reason, the epidemic of obesity lessened. With good healthy foods easily prepared in people's homes, there was no need for McDonalds and such franchises. But the machine that Jag wants to kill you for is the machine you made in collaboration with Lauren. Using the formula she had and microscopic biotechnology, you developed a computer matched with some sort of machine that can give treatments to any sickness with a 0% failure rate. It'll take a whole text book to explain how every little intricate part works, though," Lara looked Bernice in the eyes, somehow convincing her that every word she was saying was true.

"You can't be serious," Lauren just looked at Lara with a look that just screamed 'You've got to be kidding me.'

"Look, if you don't want to believe me, that's fine, but when Jag comes again and tries to kill you, you'll regret doubting me," Lara looked at Lauren then, "But if you just listen to me and follow my directions, we'll all end up alive to help human kind."

"This is so cool! I'm going to be a famous inventor!" Bernice smiled and looked over at Lauren, "Aw, come on! Does it really matter if she is lying? This is much more interesting than just going to school!"

"Oh, right! No school!" Lauren smiled lightly and then looked at Lara, "Totally, let's go!"

Lara couldn't help but laugh some at their enthusiasm to get out of school. _'Just let them believe it'll be rainbows and butterflies,'_ She smiled and stood up then, "All right, now follow me." Moving strangly swiftly, Lara got up and walked out of the room they were in, then down a couple steps that led into the television room.

Bernice and Lauren glanced at each other, exchanging facial expressions before finally following after their friend. A couple seconds later, they found themselves in an all-too familiar room. At the front of the room was a series of Lara's family/school pictures and an 72 inch HD television clung to the wall right above the shelf that held the pictures. Right below a picture of Lara as a child and her two grandparents was a gas fireplace. To the far left of the room was a black faux leather futon with two pillows on each side. To the immediate right of the stairs were two black leather recliners and two wooden side tables next to each chair. Throughout the room, framed photographs were hung on the walls, giving the room a more classy and red aura. In the middle of the room was a medium-sized wooden table with two squares of stain glass, keeping the more sophisticated feel to the room.

"Oh, how interesting," Lauren sarcastically remarked, feeling actually a little disappointed at how normal the room looked. She was expecting something amazing to happen when they walked in.

"Just wait," Lara chuckled and walked over to the wooden table in the center of the room before placing her hands on the two stain glass portions of the table. Just then, a light shown from the bottom of the glass, moving from the left side of the square to the right, then back to the left. It was much like a scanner for a computer. Then, a small portion of the table moved, creating a little black square hole which was soon replaced with a keyboard of numbers. Rolling her eyes and sighing as if she had done this many times, Lara typed in a series of 8 numbers. Once the password was typed in, the keyboard diminished into the table again.

"Name?" A robotic voice asked from some place in the room. It was never clear where any noise in Lara's house came from. For example, if the stereo was playing music, it didn't sound like the music was coming from the speakers, but more like all of the walls were blasting the music.

"Lara Anna Steingrimsdottir," She stated fairly loudly. Her face showed how bored she was while doing all of this.

Bernice and Lauren looked at each other, raising their eyebrows. This was cool and all, but it was taking a lot of time. In most movies they had seen, it only takes a matter of seconds to get into some sort of secret room.

Just then, the fireplace slowly rising, revealing a dark hole in the wall. However, there was a dark red bottom, which looked a bit shiny, but not to the point where it had a metallic appeal. "Okay! One last thing to do!" Lara walked over to the once fireplace and motioned for Bernice and Lauren to follow after her. "Do as I do and push yourself down. Please keep your hands to yourself at all times. Thank you and enjoy the ride," She grinned and then flung herself into the hole, soon disappearing. All the two other girls could hear was a faint "Wheeeeeeee!" by their dear friend.

"You can go first," Lauren motioned for Bernice to go in front of her. She wasn't too sure whether or not this slide-like thing was really safe.

"No! You can go first," Bernice timidly moved behind Lauren, afraid that she would hurt herself, even if it was only a slide. She couldn't see where she would end up. The girls then started bickering about who should go first, both of them insisting that the other should go down the slide before them.

"Just go!" Lauren finally exclaimed and pushed the poor, small Bernice down the slide.

"OH MY GOSH!" Bernice shouted as she slid down, seeing nothing but dark nothingness.

"Okay, I can do this," Lauren jumped up and down some before flinging herself onto the slide and going down. She gained momentum and soon enough was screaming; whether it was from fear or from happy excitement, she wasn't too sure herself. The giant slide was fun, but she couldn't tell where she was going or where she was, for that fact. However, about thirty seconds after getting on the slide, Lauren fell onto a soft mattress. "That was so much fun!" She exclaimed and sat up to see Lara and Bernice standing up in front of her and looking at her.

"I knew you would like it," Lara smiled widely and laughed slightly, putting her hands in her shorts pockets.

"I would have enjoyed it more if _someone_ hadn't _pushed_ me!" Bernice gave Lauren a light glare. However, the message of her being angry wasn't recieved since her facial expression looked somewhat 'derpy.' Also, Lauren never really took Bernice seriously when she was mad at her. Besides, they could never stay extremely mad at each other.

"Sorry," Lauren smiled sheepishly, then stood up and brushed herself off. Bouncing on the mattress a couple of times before getting off of it, Lauren grinned at Lara, "Cool place you got here. Why are we down here, though?"

"We have to go to leave ASAP and I need to bring some things with us," Lara explained, then started walking the opposite way of the slide. The secret room was pretty much a large, dark room with not lights. The only way they could see each other was because right above the entrance was a dim light. It was obvious that Lara knew how to navigate easily in this black room, since she moved swiftly, not tripping over anything on her way to the other side of the room. Lauren and Bernice paused, inwardly trying to decide whether they should try following their friend... again. Instead of following, they just waited until Lara came back to them. Instead of that, Lara flicked on the light switch and revealed what was in the room. To their left was a huge collage of government documents dealing with Jag and what Lara's mission was. Of course, there were some newpaper articles dealing with unknown cases that the FBI suspected Jag was behind. In the corner to the far left was a station of computers. Bernice's eyes lit up at the sight of the high-tech computers and she almost ran over to see what it was about, but then she saw that in front of the two was a display of weapons of all sorts, some of them not even looking real. There were normal, familiar guns and machetes that they recognized from action moves they had seen, but there were also some guns that looked like water guns or some sort of 'ray' from a SciFi movie. Then, to their right, there was a black motorcycle with a little carrier on the side, sort of like the one rocket from _The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius._ Of course, it did look a little ridiculous with the added seat on the side, but somehow this motorcycle still managed to look nice. Lara was next to the motorcycle, putting gas in the tank.

"Are we really going to ride a motorcycle?" Lauren raised her eyebrow some. It seemed much more convenient to be in a car...

"Look at that little thing on the side! It's Bernice-sized!" Bernice smiled some and ran over to the motorcycle, staring at it in awe.

"Nancy took my car," Lara shrugged some and continued to work on the motorcycle. By 'Nancy,' she was referring to the actress that was paid to act like Lara's mother. Of course, Bernice and Lauren didn't know that she was just an actress that had a stricking resemblance to Lara. For a long time, Lara called Nancy by 'mommy' around people to make it believeable that they were mother and daughter, but now that the two knew about everything, there was no need to fake while around them. "Besides," She then looked at Lauren with a light grin on her face, "Motorcycles are cool."

"That is true," Lauren nodded and chuckled, "Do we all get leather jackets and cool helmets?"

"Well, duh," Lara stated as-a-matter-of-factly and walked to the wall, then opening a hidden door, revealing a closet full of different leather jackets: from badass-looking jackets with many pockets to pink Hello Kitty jackets and from sizes for kids (or Bernice) to sizes for morbidly obese people. That one closet held enough jackets to satisfy a whole European nation. A whole European nation that had a thing for leather.

Bernice stared at in awe for a couple seconds before running to the smaller sized jackets, "THIS IS SO COOL!"

"God, Lee!" Lauren's eyes widened and she slowly walked to pick out her jacket. Honestly, she had never seen anything so cool in a closet since Lara stashed ten pounds of candy in Lauren's closet for April Fools Day.

Chuckling some, Lara finished working on the motorcycle and quickly walked over to get some weapons, just in case they were to hit trouble on their way. Also, she quickly went into a hidden room, where there was another closet, but it was fairly boring, only containing two pairs of skinny jeans and a pair of boots. Quick and paranoid, Lara changed out of her black boy shorts and into a pair of dark skinny jeans, tucking them into the pair of black boots. The gun that was previously in her shorts pocket was now tucked into her boot, the safety on.

"Oh, I like this one!" Lauren pulled out a light blue jacket that, when zipped up, had a picture of Domo. She slipped it on and attempted to zip up the zipper, but was having some trouble. After about ten tries, she finally was able to zip up the jacket and see the cute picture of Domo fully.

"OH MY GAH!" Bernice pulled out an _Adventure Time_ jacket. Honestly, she had no clue that leather jackets could have disigns like this. Filled with excitement, Bernice put on the jacket and zipped it up without any hassle. It was a bit big on her little body, but it would obviously stay on her. For both of the girls, though, the jackets felt a bit more thick and hard than a normal leather jacket. However, they didn't mind, since the jackets were overall very comfortable.

"You guys ready?" Lara laughed some at their reactions and put on her own black leather jacket. She then secured some of the smaller weapons in the inside jacket pockets before trying to zip it up. Like Lauren, Lara struggled with the zipper, but it took her a little longer before she could finally zip up her jacket.

"Yup!" Bernice nodded, then chuckled awkwardly as she stood next to the motorcycle and thought of how she would fit in the little carrier thing on the side.

"Why is your jacket so boring?" Lauren cocked her head to the side slightly. Lara had a closet filled with cool jackets and yet she wears the simply black one? She had to admit, it did look very intimidating and stylish, but it was also a bit on the dull side.

"It's because I'm boring!" Lara chuckled and then opened a hidden cabinet and took out two helmets before putting one on her head. She then walked over to the other two and handed them the helmets, "Keep these on until I tell you to take them off."

"Geez, bossy," Lauren grinned some and put the helmet on, Bernice following suit.

"It's kind of what I do," Lara smiled and got on the motorcycle, motioning for Lauren to get on behind her and for Bernice to get in the little additional seat. They hesitantly did so and made themselves comfortable. "Okay, Bernice. If someone starts shooting at us, I want you shoot at them," She handed the little filipino a gun after briefly describing how to load and take off the safety.

"Oh... okay!" Bernice nodded and put the gun safely next to her in the carrier. She was smiling lightly, but no one could see because of the black helmets covering her face. The mechanics of their helmets were similar to those of sunglasses: the people can see out of them, only everything looked darker, but no one could see their faces unless they pressed their eyes up to the plastic.

"Where are we going?" Lauren asked, trying to figure out how she was going to stay on the motorcycles. She didn't really want to hold on to Lara...

"Washington DC," Lara smirked lightly behind her helmet and started up the motorcycle before speeding into the darkness.

"HOLY-!" Lauren then flung her arms around Lara and held on for dear life. She and Bernice couldn't see anything in front of them, but they hadn't crashed into anything, so they assumed that Lara knew where she was going. A couple seconds later, there was an opening and a bright light ahead of them. At this point, Bernice and Lauren closed their eyes and prayed that the light they were seeing was just the sun and not heaven. Their prayers were answered when they opened their eyes to see that they were on a familiar road.

"You should really chill," Lara laughed some as she drove along, navigating the way where Bernice and Lauren would be introduced into a whole new world.

* * *

_Long chapter... XD Right now I'm just trying to set up the plot, so hopefully this story will get better soon..._

_Disclaimer: I own everything in this story. :P_


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I put on some music?" Lauren shouted into Lara's ears. The three of them were now on a the highway, quickly making their way to the nation's capital.

"I don't think you'll be able to hear it!" Lara yelled back and then glanced down at Bernice, who seemed very comfortable, yet kind of scared in her little bunk of a seat, "Bernice! How are you doing down there?"

"WHAT?" Bernice looked up then. She had been paying attention to the road, how fast they were going, and how low she was to the ground. It was kind of like a roller coaster, only there was a higher risk of them crashing or wiping out.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Lara repeated, swerving around some cars as they moved along.

"Oh, yeah! It's just really cramped in here! And I'm kind of hungry!" Bernice yelled back, feeling her tummy growl. Of course, she couldn't hear it because of the wind and busy highway, but she could feel that slight shaking within her stomach.

"I'm hungry, too!" Lauren exclaimed, loosening her grip on Lara's waist. It seemed that she didn't notice she was hungry until after Bernice brought it up. Now that she mentioned it, she also really had to go to the bathroom.

"All right! I'll take this exit here and we can go to McDonalds!" Lara nodded slightly. Luckily for them, she brought her wallet with her, so she had enough money to buy them food for a week. That is, as long as they weren't getting really expensive food every day.

"Isn't there also a Red Robin over there?" Lauren stared at the signs that described what was at each exit quickly before they passed them on the motorcycle.

"YUM!" Bernice exclaimed, hearing the words 'Red Robin.' She honestly didn't have a preference on where they went, but she just liked imitating the countless commercials for that restaurant.

"Do you want to go to Red Robin?" Lara questioned Lauren as she drove along. At this rate, they would get to Washington DC in about an hour. It was not too far, considering they all lived in Maryland, but there normally was a lot of traffic, especially when people were leaving work to go home.

"Oh, I don't care! Whatever you want!" Lauren shrugged some. This always happened between the girls, since they were all really indecisive.

"I'm asking you! Do you want to go to McDonalds or Red Robin?" Lara slowed down the motorcycle some as they started to hit rush hour.

"I don't care! It's your money, you decide where we go," Lauren started bringing down the volume of her voice, since there was less wind to soften her voice.

"I'm your bodyguard. I am hired to keep you safe and make sure you're happy. Just tell me where you want to go," Lara rolled her eyes some and laughed at how difficult she and Lauren were making this decision to be.

"Well, how about you be happy and decide? I really don't care," Lauren loosened her grip on Lara even more, now that they weren't going so fast.

"Let's just go to Red Robin! Yay!" Bernice interuppted, knowing that Lauren and Lara could bicker over where to go for a while. Just to make it easier, she just butted in.

"All right, then!" Lara chuckled and soon enough stopped the motorcycle. "Crap... Rush hour," she sighed and looked at her watch: 6 o'clock PM. _'Shouldn't these people be home by now? Geez!' _Lara pouted from behind her helmet, seeing that the exit she needed to take was about a fourth of a mile away.

"You know, Lara. I really thought that this ride would be much more interesting," Lauren looked at the brunette. She was so excited to finally have some adventure in her life, and to miss school, but this traffic was ruining the mood.

"Don't jinx it. We could always be noticed by Jag and die," Lara replied lowly and sighed some. She then turned to look at both of them, "Look. This isn't all fun and games. Yes, I admit, it's pretty cool, but we have to be serious and lay low..."

"MOVE IT! FUTURE ENGINEER ON THE MOTORCYCLE!" Bernice exclaimed, impatient from the lack of movement on the road. As if on an ironic cue, the sound of a shot split through the air and their was a hole in the bumper of the car next to Lara and them. The three of them looked back to see a masked man dressed in a suit sticking out of the passenger window of a car.

"Bernice, use the gun!" Lara then accelerated reguardless of the limited space and started swerving in between then cars, who were now moving out of the way in hopes of getting out of the way of this shoot out.

"HOW?" Bernice took it out and tried shooting the guy with it, but it just wouldn't shoot, "There's something wrong with it!"

"You have to take off the safety!" Lara accidentally scratched a couple of cars, but continued to move, bullets from the masked man's gun shooting to the sides of them. One of them hit Lauren's arm, but rather than penetrate the jacket and injure her, it just knocked her arm forward some before the bullet bounced off of her. Little did she know that the leather jackets they were wearing were also bullet proof.

"Ow! Just go faster!" Lauren yelled, then looking back at the masked man, who was now moving to get inside the car. It appeared as if he had given up or someone had pulled him inside the car. Honestly, Lauren didn't care. She just wanted to get off of the road and to this super secret FBI hideout place.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Lara exclaimed and soon enough got in front of the traffic and sped towards the hideout.

"So, we're not going to Red Robin?" Bernice asked once she realized that the bullets had stopped.

"Sorry, but nope! We'll eat when we get there!" Lara replied loudly and kept on speeding. If they managed to stay at this high speed, it would take thirty minutes to get to the hideout.

* * *

Meanwhile ~

"Why didn't you get them?" An angry voice asked the masked man, who was still in the car. The driver who spoke to the masked man was tan and had very tiny eyes. From the looks of it, he was Korean. His chubby cheeks lessened the seriousness of his angered expression, though the rest of his body was definately intimidating the guy in the passenger seat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Jason! I-I wasn't wearing my glasses!" The masked man took off his mask to reveal his tan and nerdy-looking face. He squinted his eyes some as he looked for his glasses, which he soon found and put on. He then looked over to the driver, obviously somewhat scared of being hurt from missing the girls, "I-I promise, I'll get them next time... Are you going to beat me up?" His accent somehow made his voice sound more terrified.

"Why so cute, Sang?" The driver couldn't help but laugh some at the passenger's reaction. He had to admit it, he had a little soft spot for the little, nerdy guy. "We'll get them... they can't run away forever," he sighed some and looked at the road, thinking of a way to leave before the police came.

* * *

The wind had never seemed so silent as the three girls sped to Washington DC to the hideout. Bernice was now tampering with the gun, trying to figure out how it worked, Lauren was clinging onto Lara as she thought of living and Lara was focused on the road. They didn't know much of where they were going to end up, but they all knew somehow that the future held great surprises for all of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Thirty three minutes after being the target of a shoot out, the girls were in the streets of Washington DC. They rushed through the streets, Lara swiftly driving the motorcycle around cars. Soon enough, they reached a large, apartment building. Lara parked the motorcycle and took out her keys before getting off of the vehicle, Lauren and Bernice following suit.

"Ouch. That space is so cramped," Bernice groaned some as she stretched, "Ahhh! This is so relieving!" She did a little dance as she stretched out her arms and legs.

"Is this really the place?" Lauren looked up and down then building, then looked at the sky, "Oh my gosh! Is it really this late! Everything is so dark!" Her eyes widened some as she realized that the sky looked black and all of the buildings around them looked a dark grey.

"It's only seven o' clock," Lara laughed some, "And, Lauren, you're still wearing your helmet." She smirked some, watching Lauren suddenly realize that she just looked kind of dumb.

"Right... I knew that," Lauren smiled sheepishly and put her hand on the top of her helmet, just to confirm that Lara was correct. Lauren had gotten so used to the feel of the helmet throughout the ride and completely forgot that she was every wearing it.

"Anyway! Follow me and then you can take off these stupid things," Lara motioned for the other two to follow her as she walked into the apartment building and to the elevator.

Bernice and Lauren skipped along behind her. They weren't exactly skipping out of joy, but both of them were starving and had to use the bathroom really badly. Lauren quickly pressed the elevator button, her face lighting up as the button itself lit up. For some reason, it always amazed her how she could make a button light up by simply pressing it. Amazing. Meanwhile, Bernice was watching the up and down lights on top of the elevator, jumping up and down lightly. It was so obvious that she was eager to either see this hideout place or use the bathroom. When the elevator finally opened, the three of them rushed in, Lara pulling out a key and put it in a little key slot underneath the buttons for the floors.

"If I were you two, I would hold onto something," Lara twisted the key, then held onto the railing that outlined the inside of the little elevator. Before the other two could hold onto the railing, the elevator started to fall at a high velocity.

"OH MY GOSH!" Bernice and Lauren screamed and quickly clung to the railing as the three of them experienced a feeling of zero gravity. Lauren's feet barely touched the ground, but she managed to stay straight.

"I REALLY NEED TO GO PEE!" Lauren shouted as they dissended, laughing some as they fell. Somehow, if this were a ride at an amusement park, she would be terrified, but being with Lara and Bernice while in this certain situation, she found this ride very enjoyable.

"I'M FLYING!" Bernice exclaimed as her body started floating so she was upside down with only her hands keeping her from being able to walk on the ceiling of the elevator.

"HEY! I WANT TO FLY!" Lauren pushed herself some so she was horizontal in the elevator. Strangely enough, the elevator was not cramped.

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Lara wished that she could fly like the other two and enjoy this ride, but the fact that she knew where they were heading kept her somewhat serious.

"WHAT?" The two girls did not hear what their friend had said, but their question was soon answered when then elevator came to an abrupt stop and the two fell to the floor of the elevator. Luckily, neither of them injured themselves too bad. When the two of them fell, both of them were in the same horizontal position, so they just hit their heads and backs a bit hard.

"Ow..." The two girls complained and got up, groaning as they rubbed their heads and backs in hopes of lessening the pain. As they recovered from their fall, the elevator door opened to reveal something that they probably never would have expected... The three of them then took off their helmets to get a better look at their surroundings.

In front of them was a hallway painted a very dark pink and as Lara walked the other two down the hallway, the color of the walls became lighter and more lamps lit up their way. Soon enough, they started seeing white doors to their sides labelled "Television room," "Computer room," and then they walked to the door that read "Bathroom."

"You guys have to go, right?" Lara turned around to look at the two.

"YES!" Lauren pratically teleported into the bathroom from moving so fast.

Lara then looked at Bernice, who seemed strangely content with standing there in the pink hallway. "Didn't you have to go?" She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Not anymore," Bernice shook her head some and smiled childishly towards Lara, who then looked her up and down, searching for a big wet spot somewhere. "Ewe! Not like that! The elevator ride just took away me pee! Oh, no-Not in _that_ way! ...You know what I mean!" Bernice defensively added, then crossed her arms when she saw that Lara had a skeptical look on her face.

"Whatever you say, Bernice," Lara then chuckled and smirked some, leaning back against the wall, but soon realized something bad... "Holy!" She stood up straight and realized that the paint on the walls were still wet. "This is my favorite jacket, too!" Lara jokingly sniffled and turned her head to see that all of the back of her jacket had a pattern of light pink on top of the black base.

"Ha! In your face!" Bernice smiled and spazzed out for a second as Lauren walked out of the bathroom, looking utterly relieved. Her eyebrows furrowed together some as she saw Bernice excited about something and Lara pouting.

"Did I miss something?" Lauren looked between the two and then saw the big pink stain on Lara's jacket, then started to laugh some, "Hey, Lara, you kind of got something on you."

"Oh, really?" Lara sarcastically retorted and took off her jacket only to reveal the black t-shirt she was wearing earlier. "Anyway! We have yet to get to where we need to be," She sighed some at how the hideout was positioned, but she couldn't control how everything was stationed. So, the three continued walking, soon seeing more decorated doors. The door labelled "Domenica's room" was painted a dark pink with lighter pink stripes, but looked overall normal and girly. However, the door labelled "Michaela's room" was light purple and had glitter splattered all over it along with pictures of fairies, hearts, dolphins, and pickles. Lauren laughed at the strangeness of Michaela's room's door as they got to the end of the hallway, where there was a light grey door labelled "Not a FBI hideout."

"That doesn't look suspicious," Lauren stated as she read the door's label. Oddly enough, everything seemed much more laid back and less guarded than what a normal FBI hideout would be like.

"I know, right?" Lara grinned some and knocked on the door. "Yo! Michaela! Domenica! It's Lara, Lauren and Bernice!" She exclaimed to the door.

"Hey! Why am I last?" Bernice pouted and looked up at the white girl.

"Okay! It's Bernice, Lauren and Lara! Or Lauren, Bernice and Lara! There are three of us and blah!" Lara held her painted jacket in her left hand, getting some pink paint on her thumb.

"What's the password?" a somewhat high-pitched voice asked through the door. By the sounds of it, the voice came from a girl, who was probably around their age, if not slightly older or younger.

"Michaela! I will not say the password!" Lara exclaimed and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Then you're not getting in!" The voice retorted loudly.

"All right... Michaela is the leader of all fairies and the glitter princess of pickles," Lara said in a somewhat mocking tone, earning a couple giggles from Bernice and Lauren.

"That's a stupid password," A new voice was heard from the door. It sounded more mature and deep, but it was definately from a girl around their age as well.

"I think it's great!" The previous voice responded as the door opened, showing to the three girls a lounge-type room. It was painted (go, figure) pink and had funky lamps as well as bean bag chairs of every other color of the rainbow. The bright colors were quite obnoxious, but it was strangely comfortable. Just like the room at Lara's house, there was a corner of computers and a wall of weapons, but the aura wasn't as frightening as the black room they had been in earlier.

"AH! Burns my eyes!" Lauren blinked as she walked into the room, completely overwhelmed from the bright colors and lights.

"I don't know... I kind of like it," Bernice smiled lightly and looked around before walking into the room, subtly pacing towards the computers.

"Hey, Michaela, Domenica," Lara smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck with her right hand, then putting her jacket on a bright red couch found right next to the door. She rubbed the paint on her thumb on the rest of her left hand nervously, as avoided eye contact with the two girls who had opened the door. One was tall and had a cute face with hazel eyes and long, dirty blonde hair. The other one was much shorter, but not as short as Bernice, and had extremely curly, blonde and brunette hair.

"Why are you here?" The taller of the two asked. Her expression was serious and emphasized her outfit, which was equivilant to that of a conservative college student: long bell-bottom jeans, tan slippers over white socks, a regular white shirt under a dark blue cardigan. Without even knowing the girl, Lauren and Bernice could tell that she was probably more mature than all of them combined.

"That sounds rude! We're happy you're here! But, really... why are you here?" The other girl looked at Lara with a curious expression. Her blue-green eyes revealed a childish soul and her mix-matching outfit showed even more that this girl didn't really care what people thought of her. Well, either that or she was not fashionable or she was color blind.

"Well, Jag found us. So far, they've tried to kill us twice," Lara explained to the two, then turned to Lauren and Bernice. "Lauren, Bernice, this weird girl right here is Michaela and the other one is Domenica," She chuckled some at the introduction and smiled sheepishly, "These two girls are from the year 2097 and they are my bosses, pretty much."

"You work for these two?" Lauren tried hard not to laugh. Appearance-wise, Lara appeared older than the other two, so it was a bit comical that she would work for people that probably couldn't get a job in a Subway.

"Yeah," Lara smiled sheepishly, then turned back around to looked at Michaela and Domenica, "We need to relocate while we develop a strategy to destroy Jag."

"Well, there's only one other base in the world," Domenica thought and looked at Lara, "But are you all really willing to go on a long airplane ride?"

"As long as we're safe," Lara nodded, knowing in the back of her mind that Lauren and Bernice would actually enjoy relocating to the other hideout.

"Oh, sweet! We're going to be ASIAN!" Michaela jumped up and down with excitement and rushed over to the computers to take care of their flight.

"Where are we going?" Bernice and Lauren curiously asked in unison. Lauren cocked her head to the side some while Bernice put her hands in her pockets.

"South Korea," Lara looked at them with a slight smile on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hideout in South Korea, a group of men were in a computer room. Three of them were Korean natives, one of them was a British immigrant that wanted to work with the American government from afar, and the last was obviously a redneck from southern United States.

"Eunhyuk! Teach me to dance!" The southern loudly proposed, getting up to show his completely stereotypical southern North American outfit: A plaid shirt, jean overalls, a straw hat and farmer boots. His face was fairly handsome for a "hick," but he hid his good looks underneath ugly clothes. In addition, his accent sort of made his words sound as if there was less thought behind them.

"Huh?" The Korean he was talking to looked at him strangely, then blinked. "Um... I don't know, Nick..." His accent was very thick and it was obvious that he wasn't all that comfortable around the guy. Well, that and he had some difficultly speaking English. He could speak fluent English, but not as well as the other two Koreans in the room.

"Just sit back down, Nick. You have work to do, anyway," The other white guy said, his slight British accent apparent in his voice. He was dressed in a black suit that made his bright green eyes and dark brown hair appear more dull and average. He was slightly pudgy, but he also had some muscles hidden underneath the jacket, unlike the guy who was then watching this scene.

"Is there anything to do, anyway, Lich?" A higher pitched, softer voice asked. The man was much shorter than the others and his body had much less muscle, but he had a very gentle and innocent demeanor.

"Not at the moment, Ryeowook. And my name is Richard," The brit sighed and looked at the third Korean, who was on his laptop, completely enveloped in whatever he was doing. "Kyuhyun! Stop playing Starcraft for one minute!" He obviously didn't like it when people played around when there might potentially be work to do.

The man, however, did not hear anything he british man had said and continued to play his game, biting his lip intently as he defeated the Zerg. He smiled as he completed the game for the fifth time that day and finally realized that someone was talking to him. His childish grin stayed on his face as he pulled off his headphones and looked up at Richard, "Yes?"

"You're hopeless..." Richard rested his hand on the top of his head, slightly ruffling his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple hours later, the five girls found themselves on a private jet plane. It was spacious and looked overall fairly normal, considering it was a plane designed for the rich and picky. There walls of the plane were white and had some windows, but not as much as a normal jet would. Also, there was some beige couches and brown lounge chairs attached to the floor of the inside of the plane, which was a light tan color. The four lounge chairs were placed on either side of a circle wooden table while the couch was farther back on the plane and placed behind a medium-sized square table. Strangely enough, though, there were seatbelts on the chairs and couch as well as there were normal seats located closer to the pilot's headquarters. As the plane took off, Domenica and Michaela secured themselves on the couch while Lauren, Bernice and Lara made themselves comfortable on the lounge chairs. Once the plane was safely in the air, the Chinese food they had gotten on the way was brought out. Soon enough, all five of the girls were comfortably stuffing their faces with asian food and bubble tea.

While Michaela and Domenica quietly ate their sweet and sour chicken and talked about future popular culture, the three other girls talked about what was to come.

"Hey, is there anyone where we're going?" Bernice asked Lara, popping another piece of orange chicken in her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm sure there are people in South Korea," Lara replied, being the usual smart ass she normally was.

"You know what I mean!" Bernice exclaimed and looked next to her to Lauren, who was strategically drinking her bubble tea and half-listening to the conversation. She then looked across the table to Lara, waiting for the reply she was looking for.

"Okay, yes. There are a group of guys that work at the hideout we're going to," Lara chuckled and quickly ate another piece of her sesame chicken before adding more information, "It's so funny listening to them talk, because they all have some sort of accent! The two white guys are British and southern and are named Dick and Nick."

"Dick? Nick? That rhymes!" Lauren exclaimed and smiled widely as she put down her bubble tea to go back to eating her general tso. "But seriously... someone named their child _Dick_?" She emphasized the last word as she used her chopstick magic to put the pork from her bowl to her mouth.

"His name is Richard, but I call him Dick just to piss him off," Lara grinned widely and put her bowl of food on the table so she could move to sit cross-legged on the chair, "And then there are the three Koreans: Eunhyuk, Wookie, and Kyuhyun."

"Are they attractive?" Lauren quickly asked before Bernice even had a chance to ask that same question.

"I think so," Lara shrugged some, "I have pictures of them on the tiny screen of my iPod from when we video chatted and they made derpy faces." She smiled and took out her iPod. As the other girls watched in curious interest, Lara turned on her iPod and went to her photos, bringing up a picture of three attractive Koreans making very unattractive faces. The one to the left looked slightly mad and stuck his teeth out, making him fairly strange. The guy in the middle was obviously laughing, but the shape of his face and the angle where the camera was gave him skeleton-like appeal. The third guy on the right looked happy and mischievious at the same time, while looking really awkward all together. "Here they are," she grinned at the picture and handed over her iPod to show Lauren and Bernice. At the sight of this picture, Lauren and Bernice started laughing at the overall weird picture.

"God Lee!" Lauren laughed hard and every time she glanced at the photo, more laughter came along. Even though she found their facial expressions hilarious, she couldn't help but think the guys on the far left and right were attractive. "Which one is which?" She asked between laughs, trying to get used to the picture.

"From left to right, it's Eunhyuk, Wookie, then Kyuhyun," Lara chuckled at their responce, even though Lauren laughed a bit harder than Bernice.

"Wookie looks so happy in this photo," Bernice laughed lightly, thinking to herself that either it was a bad angle and picture or Wookie was much more unattractive than she hoped.

"What's up with Eunhyuk's face? Is that even natural?" Lauren laughed and almost fell out of her chair. She started to regain her breath as Lara took her iPod and looked through her other photos.

"Well, he's not normal," Lara laughed some and soon enough turned off her iPod, "All of them are really shy. Well, kind of. It took them a while to become more comfortable with me, but I'm also pretty awkward..." She smiled sheepishly as she finished her food and got up to put it in the trash can closer to the front of the plane.

For the three hours after seeing the photo, the three of them talked about Korea and what they should do while they're there. They actually made a list, which listed: "Go shopping for clothes, go to an amusement park, go shopping for more clothes, count how many people look at Lara with a weird expression on their face, eat a lot of food, and look for more things to do." After that, Michaela and Domenica walked over and had a conversation about everything that was going on. For two more hours, Michaela and Domenica learned a lot about Lauren and Bernice while they all became more comfortable around each other. Three more hours after that, the five of them played Life, Twister, Guess Who, and many other board games as well as card games. For the remaining three hours of the flight to South Korea, all of them were passed out on the floor of the plane. When the plane finally landed, no one had moved and all of them were still sleeping. It was only until a pudgy brown haired man and a very skinny Korea came onto the plane and looked around.

"Should we wake them up...?" the asian asked, looking over at the brit.

"Lara... Wake up, please?" The brunette shook the girl, whose blue eyes soon flickered open, "You're in Korea now."

"Woah! That was quick," Lara groaned and sat up, then looked around to see that everyone was asleep. She then looked at the two and smiled some, "But nice to see you in person, Dick... Wookie."

"It's Richard," His green eyes showed a bit of irritance, but not as much to cause a scene.

"Good to see you, too," Wookie smiled shyly and waved some.

Lara then stood up and yawned, stretching her arms before waking up Lauren. "Hey! Lauren! Wake up!" She lightly kicked her back, ruining the perfect ball Lauren was scrunched up in.

"Mm... I don't want to get up," Lauren complained and yawned.

"Too bad. Bernice! Get up," Lara ruffled the filipino's hair, then moved to wake up Domenica and Michaela, but both of them were already getting up.

"So I'm guessing the flight was enjoyable?" Richard raised his eyebrow some. Lara opened her mouth to answer, but Domenica quickly walked in front of her and smiled widely at Richard.

"Yes, it was. How is everything here? All according to plan?" Domenica moved a little closer to Richard as she spoke while the other girls got up and straightened up their appearance.

Bernice yawned and brushed her hair with her fingers, then looked at Wookie. She had to admit, Wookie was very cute in person. It didn't take long before she found herself staring at him, memorizing all of his features. His small, brown eyes watched Richard, showing not much interest, but a lot of uneasiness. His hair reflected the light coming from the door of the airplane; it just appeared so sleek and flippy. His stylish, yet casual outfit accentuated his skinny, somewhat womanly figure. However, there was something about him that attracted Bernice to him. Maybe it was just the aura around him that just felt sort of comforting, as if he would be a nice guy that would never attempt to hurt anyone. Bernice became lost in thought until Wookie turned his head and looked at her. For a moment, they kept eye contact, but then they shyly looked away, not wanting to seem strange to the other person.

"Yup," Richard nodded and looked at everyone, "Well, it seems we're all safe as far as now, let's get into the limo."

"Hold on! I need to introduce Lauren and Bernice!" Lara exclaimed, then looked at the two girls, "Lauren, Bernice, this is Dick and Wookie." She grinned as she pointed to the people, then looked at Richard and Wookie, "And as you two know, this is Lauren and Bernice."

"Nice to meet you," Richard held out his hand towards Lauren for a hand shake. Not really used to this kind of formality, Lauren hesitantly slapped his hand.

"You too?" She smiled sheepishly and chuckled nervously, then diverting her eyes to Lara, not noticing that Richard had wiped his hand on his pants before shaking Bernice's hand.

"Nice to... um... meet you..." Wookie shyly waved to the two, not really mantaining eye contact with either of them. Lauren nodded to him, now huddling closer to Lara and Bernice, who was no looking at the ground.

"Yeah... you, too," Bernice nodded and moved closer to Lauren and Lara before they all walked out of the plane to see a big field of concrete where the plane had landed. Richard and Domenica led the way, followed by Wookie then Michaela, to the long, black limo which was parked not too far from the plane. Everyone got into the car: Wookie, Richard and Michaela facing Domenica, Lauren, Bernice and Lara. As the pilot then started driving the limo to the hideout, Lara took out her iPod to listen to it with Lauren while Bernice listened to her own iPod, trying not to feel amazingly awkward while sitting across from the extremely adorable Wookie, who was playing with his fingers while looking down. Richard was having small talk with Domenica and Michaela, but Michaela soon started becoming emotionally involved in the conversation as it came to the topic of hope and love. For some weird reason, a lot of conversations Michaela was in ended up becoming about those topics. Either way, there were only ten minutes of the slightly awkward limo ride before all of them reached a slight hill on the land outside of the city of Seoul. The limo driver dropped them all off, then drove away while Wookie got in front of all of them and appeared to be searching for something on the hill.

"How come all of these hideout have such strange ways of getting in? What's wrong with a door?" Lauren looked over at Lara then as all of them stood out there in slightly warm weather.

"It's too mainstream," Lara grinned, then shrugged some, "It's too obvious."

"The door back in DC was labelled 'Not an FBI hideout.' I think just having it a normal building would be fine," Lauren retorted, a bit cranky since she had only gotten a few hours of sleep and it appeared that it was the middle of the day again.

"Nick-hyung! Let us in," Wookie barely raised his voice, but he was obvious either desperate or annoyed. It was sort of hard to detect the difference.

"What's the secret password?" The voice on the other side asked in a singing tone.

"I don't want to say it..." Wookie replied innocently and somewhat childishly as he pulled the sleeves of his jacket a bit more over his hands.

"Then you're not getting in," The voice came from somewhere in front of Wookie on the hill, but it was not obvious where it was.

"All right... Nick is the king of all awesome and can hoe down better than anyone," Wookie said almost in a whisper, but loud enough for the rest of them to hear.

"What's that?" The voice asked in a mocking tone.

"You heard him!" Richard exclaimed, a little annoyed with the immaturity here, but again, he wasn't going to be overly dramatic.

"Fine, fine. Come in," The voice replied as he was defeated. Then, the side of the hill slowly rose and revealed some stairs. Wookie led the way down, Michaela skipping after him, followed by Lara, then Bernice and Lauren, and Richard along with Domenica closed the entrance to the hideout as they all walked down the dark steps. The Americans didn't know where they were going until Wookie unlocked a door at the end of the stairs, which showed a room that was much like the other two hideouts Bernice and Lauren had been in, only more complicated. There were many more electronics and everything was organized much better. Also, the color sceme of beige, brown, black and blue was average, yet interesting. There was a wall of computers of all sizes along with other electronics such as iPods, cameras, and phones. There were a bunch of swivel chairs that looked comfortable, but also fit in with the colors of the rest of the room. The floor was brown and hardwood for the most part, but there was a place towards the far corner of the room with carpet. In the carpetted area, there was a big couch, a wooden table, and a television. Sitting on the couch was a person, watching some show that none of the Americans have ever seen before. Located at a table nearby the computers was another Korean on his laptop and right by the entrance of the hideout was a southern man, strangely enough, wearing decent clothes.

"Come on in, everyone! I'm so glad you all came here!" The southern exclaimed and motioned for everyone to come in. The seven people walked in as Lara whispered to Bernice and Lauren who everyone was.

"The creepy southern guy is Nick. Remember that he's insanely nice, but also a little strange," Lara smiled lightly and pointed to the couch, "The guy watching television over there is Eunhyuk. He's probably going to spend most of his time with Wookie and Kyuhyun, who's the nerd at his laptop."

"Eunhyuk! Kyuhyun! Come over here and welcome our guests!" Nick called over the guys. Just after he said that, the television in the corner was turned off and a man stood up before walking over to them. As Eunhyuk walked over to the eight people there, life as Lauren knew it seemed to be in slow motion. In her mind, the seconds paced themselves while in the presence of such a handsome man. His eyes were friendly, yet intense, and his overall demeanor just seemed to compliment Lauren's. Without even meeting him formally, Lauren knew that she would be attracted to this, well, very attractive man.

"Um... Herro," Eunhyuk smiled nervously, obviously very shy. Much like Wookie, he was uncomfortable with all of these new faces, but he wasn't having a siezure of shyness since Wookie, Kyuhyun, Nick, and Richard were there. In addition, he had talked to Lara, along with Wookie and Kyuhyun, over video chat, so he kind of was aquainted with her. He also had spoken to Domenica and Michaela many times, but they continued to make him uncomfortable. It was Bernice's and Lauren's presences that made him uneasy. Still, though, he was quite interested in them, especially Lauren. It wasn't because she looked like a very interesting person, but because he couldn't place her ethnicity on the spot. She was very pale and had the eyes of a Chinese, but there seemed to be more to her. It was quite confusing, yet attractive.

Richard soon walked over to Kyuhyun and pulled his headphones down, forcing him then to become aware of his surroundings.

"Hey!" Kyuhyun exclaimed, then paused the game and saw the new faces. He blushed lightly and smiled awkwardly, "Uh... Hi." He obviously wasn't expecting the Americans to come so soon, since he looked completely unprepared and was now worried that he gave off the impression of either a mean or careless person.

"Hey, guys," Lara smiled and waved to them, which made the air a bit less awkward, but overall, there was definately some unsteadiness between the ten of them.

"So... what are you doing here, anyway?" Nick asked, leaning back and forth as he tried to think of what to do.

"Jag found Bernice and Lauren and we have to hide out here while we think of a way to destroy them," Domenica explained as the awkward silence found its way back to the group of them.

"Hey, how about we sit down in a circle and get to know each other? Try and get rid of this stupid awkwardness!" Michaela exclaimed and smiled, hoping that soon enough, all of them would be best friends.

"All right," "Okay," "Sure," everyone agreed and they walked to the carpetted area, then sitting in a circle with Lauren sitting next to Bernice, who was next to Wookie, who was next to Kyuhyun, followed by Eunhyuk, then Nick, then Richard, then Domenica, then Michaela, just to get to Lara, who completed the circle by sitting in between Michaela and Lauren. They all sat there for a couple seconds in the quiet, silently pondering what was to come next...


	6. Chapter 6

"So... who should start?" Domenica looked over at Michaela, who seemed to be lost in a trance for a moment. "Michaela?" She waved her hand in front of her friend's eyes, hoping that would bring her out of her seemingly deep thinking.

"Huh?" Michaela looked over at Domenica, a clueless expression written all over her face. She blinked, the emptiness in her eyes soon changing to happiness as she then diverted her eyes to the group, "I think thee asians should go first!" Michaela never was the one to be tactful, especially when she was delusional from lack of sleep.

Lauren, Bernice, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk looked at each other in confusion, then at Michaela. Apparently when Michaela said her statement, she wasn't aware that half of the people in the group were some sort of asian.

"Oh! I mean that asian!" Michaela pointed to Wookie and smiled sheepishly. "We'll start with him, then go around this way," She motioned around the circle so the introductions would go as so: Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Nick, Richard, Domenica, Michaela, Lara, Lauren, then Bernice.

"M-Me...?" Ryeowook pointed to himself nervously. "What should I say?" He asked quietly, playing with his fingers as he glanced at Michaela for answers, since she seemed to be the one who thought of this idea.

"Just say your name, how long you've worked with us, your hobbies, a bit of your past, pretty much anything you'd like to share with us," Michaela smiled motherly towards him. The feel of the room was much like one of an elementary school classroom on the first day, where everyone just sat around and tried to get to know each other.

"Okay..." Wookie nodded and paused for a moment to think of what to say. After a couple of quiet seconds, he started talking softly, "My name is Ryeowook, but I guess you can call me Wookie... I've been working with the American FBI for about three years... I rike to cook and sing... There's not much to me..." He glanced at Bernice, who was staring at him intently, then smiled shyly and attempted to hide himself behind his hair.

"I guess I'm next," Kyuhyun smiled awkwardly and ran his one hand through his hair. "Um... my name's Kyuhyun, but I have a lot of nicknames... I've only been working here for 8 months... My hobby and love is Starcraft, but I can also sing... I also really like math..." He chuckled nervously as he glanced at Lauren, who was then giving him a somewhat dirty look. At that moment, he moved his head so he could not see her glare. It pained him to see such a gorgeous girl give him such a mean look and he felt somewhat dissappointed that Lauren did not like him, but he wasn't going to cry himself to sleep about it.

"I love math!" Michaela exclaimed in a nerdy voice and laughed a nasally laugh, getting a chuckle from Nick and Lara. However, the rest of the remained quiet in this very uncomfortable situation.

"Uh... My name is Eunhyuk," The next guy started introducing himself then, "I like dance... And rap... I work for two year... I correct cars... Yeah..." Eunhyuk laughed nervously and looked around the circle, seeing Lauren then smile lightly at him. She found his accent very attractive and his poor English kind of cute, but Eunhyuk interpretted her reaction as laughing at his inability to speak English as fluently as Wookie and Kyuhyun. Because of this, he looked at his lap as his cheeks blushed from embarrassment.

"Houdy 'yall! My name is Nick! I've been working for the FBI for one year! My hobbies are dancing, reading, watching movies and praying to our savior, Jesus Christ!" Nick seemed very enthusiastic, especially in comparison to the three guys that went before him, "I grew up in Nashville, Tennesse with my maw, my paw, my aunt, my uncle, my three sisters, my two brothers, and my seven cousins. So, I'm used to sharing bathrooms and living with girlies. I promise I'll always help if yall ever need any help! I'm here for yah!"

Richard sighed and scratched his head, "My name is Richard. Please, call me Richard." He then looked at Lara, who smiled sheepishly and looked at her lap. Richard then looked at the rest of the group, "I'm originally from the year 2099 and grew up in a Catholic family. However, my parents work for the FBI in the future and they told me that I could help mankind if I go back in time to protect Lauren Winter and Bernice Simon. So, I took the opportunity. That said, I've been working with the FBI for a few years now. I enjoy reading, studying and talking to people. My tolerance level is very high, so unless you're Nick, you won't irritate me too badly."

"Dude, how old are you?" Lara looked at him and raised her eyebrow some. He looked only a bit older than herself, but it seemed unnatural for him to be this mature.

"Technically, I'm not born yet. But if I were to go back to my time, I would be 18," Richard stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Anyway, I'm Domenica. I enjoy talking to people, reading, studying and texting," She smiled lightly and shifted her legs a bit before continuing. "I'm from the year 2097 and grew up with my parents and sister, Mariana. My parents are lawyers and my sister is in college. I'm friends with Michaela and she brought me to this time to 'save the world.' At first, I hesitated, but I couldn't see a way around it. So, I've been working with the FBI for approximately five years."

"Hey! It's going to be worth it!" Michaela exclaimed and pointed to Domenica, then smiled to the rest of the group, "Hi! My name's Michaela! I enjoy singing, acting, pickles, reading, fairies, actually... there isn't much that I don't like to do! Well, I don't like being around mean people and doing things that make me feel stressed..." She made a slightly disgusted face for a moment, but then smiled, "My dad is a lawyer and my mom is a scientist. She created the time machine and also made it so that while we're in the past, we don't age, so when we come back to our original time period, we're the same people. I always thought of how I could help people, so when I heard people were going to the past to kill Lauren and Bernice, I brought Domenica with me to stop them! And then this huge thing went on with the FBI and stuff... Either way, I've been working for them for five years, like Doe here! And yeah... I'm nice and if you ever need to talk, I'm here to listen!"

"You mean talk over you," Lara murmered and scratched her head. The feeling of the room was now a bit more relaxed because of the casualty of Nick, Richard, Domenica and Michaela, but Lara started to believe that she would bring back the awkward. As she looked at Wookie, Eunhyuk and especially Kyuhyun, she grew a bit more shy, which was strange considering how loud she normally was around Lauren and Bernice. "Well, my name's Lara. I don't have many hobbies... I just do anything to keep me occupied while I'm protecting these two," She pointed to the two girls next to her and smiled sheepishly, "Um... I'm 15 years old now, going to be 16 in a month. So, in seven months, it'll be my 14th anniversary of working for the FBI."

"HOLY!" Bernice and Lauren looked at Lara with wide eyes. They honestly thought Lara was making a big joke or trying to convince them of something completely false, which wouldn't be surprising coming from Lara. Around the group, all of the guys looked at the blue-eyed girl with looks of unbelievement.

"Are you serious?" Michaela asked/yelled towards Lara, who was now turning as red as a tomato.

"Yeah..." Lara put her cold hands to her face to try to cool down her blushing face. "My parents worked for the government... I guess I was born into the job?" She chuckled very nervously and hid her face behind her cold hands, "Now, Lauren, why don't you say a little about yourself?"

"Um... okay," Lauren nodded slowly. "My name is Lauren and my hobbies are-" She started talking, but was soon interuppted by the hillbilly of the group.

"HOW DID YOU GET A JOB WHILE YOU WERE TWO YEARS OLD?" Nick exclaimed, completely ignoring the fact that Lauren was talking, "THAT'S CHILD LABOR!"

"Lauren was talking! Be respectful!" Lara quickly responded and looked at Lauren. "Go on," she patted her cheeks then, her face lightening up a bit.

"Thank you," Lauren gave Nick a glare, then continued, "My hobbies are dancing, listening to music and watching television. I've only known about this whole future FBI thingy for two days... I guess you all probably know about my life, though, since you guys have been watching me... Yeah, I don't have much to say..." She smiled shyly and ran her hand through her hair before looking at Bernice to give her the motion to start talking.

"Um... hi," Bernice smiled lightly and glanced at everyone in the circle, "I'm Bernice... I like computers and music... Er er er meow." She had no clue exactly what she had said until she heard Lauren and Lara laughing next to her. Bernice looked over as Lara looked at her with a slight smile on her face. "What's wrong with your face?" She chuckled lightly as Lara then blushed and his her face behind her hands (again).

"Well, now we know everyone! What should we do now?" Michaela stood up then.

"We should show the girls to their rooms," Richard got up after her and stretched a little bit.

"Okay! Richard, show Domenica to her room. Kyuhyun, show Lara to her room. Wookie, show Bernice to her room. And Eunhyuk, take Lauren to her room while I bring Michaela to her room," Nick smiled some towards Michaela. He had to admit, he found her enthusiam very attractive.

"There's enough rooms for all of us to have our own room?" Domenica questioned the males. Instead of responding orally, all of them nodded. "Well... that's good," She smiled some as the rest of them got up.

Eunhyuk walked over to Lauren nervously with his eyes to the ground. His eyes glanced to Lauren's face before he spoke, "Um... Come with me?" He wasn't too sure what to say or how she would react to whatever he did, so he just stayed quiet around her so he wouldn't make a total fool out of himself.

"Okay," Lauren smiled lightly and nodded, then quietly followed him down the hall to her room.

Bernice walked over to Wookie and smiled shyly towards him, "Um... Are you going to show me to my room?"

"Oh, yeah..." Ryeowook returned a nervous smile, then lead the way Bernice's room.

Without any exchanged words, Richard showed Domenica to her room and Kyuhyun to Lara's room. When all of them got to their rooms, it was revealed that all of the rooms were the same design: a ten foot by ten foot room with a tall bed placed in a corner. Everything in the room was white and very boring and there were no windows, obviously. As the couples made their way into the girl's room, the doors automatically slammed shut and locked.

"Crap!" Lara exclaimed, then tried to pry the door open, thinking that they were under attack. Everyone started freaking out until they heard a familiar voice throughout the hideout...

_(Cliffhanger, yea? No?)_


	7. Chapter 7

"Calm down, everyone," Michaela's voice was apparent throughout the hideout.

"I swear, I'm going to beat that girl..." Lara murmered under her breath, then relaxing some now that she knew that they were not under attack.

"We just want everyone to get to know each other more... one at a time! Yeah!" Nick's voice then echoed throughout the hidden building. At this point, everyone was either irked, nervous, or a strange mixture of the both.

* * *

"So... you speak English...?" Lauren looked over at Eunhyuk awkwardly, wondering what they could do until Michaela and Nick unlocked the doors so they could come back together.

"Um... Yeah," Eunhyuk nodded looked down at the ground, crossing his arms shyly. He really didn't want to make a fool of himself while in front of this really pretty girl. It was one thing for Lara to think he was strange, but it was different while around this girl that he barely knew and he found to be extremely attractive.

"That's cool..." Lauren bit her lip some, not knowing what to do now. "If only I had my care bears," She stated, then widened her eyes some as she realized that she had spoken aloud, "Whoops... I didn't mean for that to come out." Chuckling nervously and smiling sheepishly, she scanned the room again in hopes of finding something to do.

"You rike care bear, too?" Eunhyuk's face lit up with interest then as he looked at Lauren.

"Yeah... I kind of have a collection at home," Lauren blushed lightly and scratched her head, turning her head to make eye contact with the Korean.

"Ah! I am, too!" Eunhyuk smiled widely, happy that at least he and Lauren had one thing in common. The butterflies he once had in his stomach were now flying to his head and shrinking his brain. Even though he wasn't that good at English, he was now speaking a bit more confidently.

"You mean you do? That's so cool! Which care bear is your favorite?" Lauren smiled and sat down on her bed, Eunhyuk following her soon after. They then started a long conversation about care bears, which then lead to talking about their daily lives. For example, Lauren talked about dancing and skating, Eunhyuk talked about dancing and rapping; Lauren talked about her abs, Eunhyuk talked about his. Even though the conversation didn't make much sense when it came to Eunhyuk's sentences, but Lauren seemed to comprehend him.

* * *

"So... you come here often?" Bernice eyed Wookie down, memorizing all of his features.

"Uh... yeah," Wookie nodded and glanced at Bernice, then noticing that she was staring at him. He averted his eyes somewhere else and blushed lightly.

Bernice then pranced over to her bed and jumped on it before leaning back. She was pratically lying down, only her elbows supported her to keep from her back hitting the soft mattress. "So, what 'chu do in rice?" Crossing her legs in attempt to look seductive, she moved her eyebrows up and down in a semi-sexy manner.

"Huh?" Wookie turned to look at Bernice. At the sight of Bernice in that position made his eyes widen. He backed up lightly and rubbed the back of his head, "Um... I... I... cook?"

"Do you like to cook things..." Bernice started her sentence and then flipped herself so she was on her stomach facing Wookie, her head relaxed on her hands, "Hot?"

"Uh... yeah," Wookie blushed some and looked down at the ground. It was obvious that he's never been in such a situation before in his life. It was kind of weird, but in a way, he was strangley enjoying having this much attention from a female.

"Come over here. I promise I won't bite," Bernice then shifted to sit up in an indian fashion, then murmered under her breath, "Yet..."

"Okay," Wookie smiled shyly and nodded before he walked over to the bed and sat himself down on the other side of the bed.

"So, Wookie! Tell me more about you," Bernice scooted herself across the top of the bed to move closer to Ryeowook. She could sense that he was sort of uncomfortable, but didn't tone down her attempts to be sexy since she really wanted him to be interested in her. Rather be known as the weird girl than not known at all, correct? Smiling sweetly, she started asking the shy boy a bunch of questions, such as: "What do you like to cook? Can you sing for me? Do you have a girlfriend? A boyfriend?"

"Um... I rike to cook a rot of things... I can sing for you, I guess. If you want," Wookie was still a bit shy around Bernice, but for some reason, her attitude made him a bit more relaxed. Since she was being so open around him, it seemed strange for him to be reserved in return. So, he answered her questions and soon enough, they started a conversation about nothing in particular. Honestly, he didn't know what was coming out of his mouth, but it made Bernice smile and laugh, so it must've been something good.

* * *

"Well, I guess we're stuck in here," Lara sighed and plopped down on her bed then looked up to see Kyuhyun on his phone. "You get reception from down here?" She questioned him, then taking out her phone to see that she didn't any bars.

"Yeah..." Kyuhyun seemed to be texting someone. Then pressing the 'send' button, he looked at Lara as he put his phone away, "What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know... But you're probably going to either die or be really bored," Lara chuckled and motioned her head towards the door, "You left your laptop out there."

"Oh, no! My Starcraft! Nick might do something to it!" Kyuhyun's eyes widened, then ran into the door before pounding his fists against the wood, "STARCRAFT! COME BACK TO ME!"

"Kyuhyun! Keep your cool! Nick is mean, but he's not _that_ bad!" Lara laughed some at Kyuhyun's desperate attempt to get to his laptop.

"You sure about that?" Kyuhyun stopped and looked at Lara, his expression showing that he doubted her, but he really wanted to believe that Nick wouldn't do such a terrible thing.

_Meanwhile..._

_"Hehe. Let's mess with Kyuhyun," Nick chuckled and walked over to the silver laptop that Kyuhyun was always on. Michaela was close behind him, telling him how he should just forget about how Kyuhyun called him an idiout. However, the southerner was not going to forgive yet. He turned on the laptop and soon realized that he would have to type a password to get onto Kyuhyun's account. Nick pouted, then typed in 'Starcraftrules' and got into his account. "Yes," Nick grinned in victory, then did as much damage to his Starcraft files or anything related to the game._

"Yeah, I'm sure. I mean, he has Michaela to keep him occupied. Why would he need to mess with you?" Lara shrugged and grinned, "Stop worrying." She watched the Korean then as he sighed and paced back and forth. Chuckling lightly, she stated, "No offence, but that's kind of pathetic."

Kyuhyun then looked at her with a mean look, showing that he was both unamused by her actions and angry that she would call him 'pathetic.' "Oh, and rike you're not?" He raised his eyebrow some, then sat next to her.

"I am, but at least I don't stress about a game," Lara smirked some and braced herself for a heated debate. Normally, during a webchat, if a dicussion about Kyuhyun's obsessive need to play Starcraft was brought up, he would walk away, but now there was no way of him walking away from talking about his problem.

"Hey! It's an amazing game!" Kyuhyun exclaimed and became extremely defensive, "You have to be interrigent to pray! Gamepray is criticarr!" He then kept on rambling on how Starcraft stimulates the brain, his accent becoming very apparent when the 'l' sound came up in a word. Once it seemed he had finished, which took about fifteen minutes, Lara responded half-heartedly:

"It's still only a game."

"Haven't you been ristening to me?" Kyuhyun groaned at Lara's ignorance.

"No, please repeat," Lara sarcastically replied and shifted herself so she was resting her head on her left hand as Kyuhyun restated everything... again. Even when Kyuhyun finished repeating the many reasons that Starcraft was amazing, Lara still refuted and caused a fight between the two.

* * *

"Aren't you so happy that the American government didn't shut down? I mean, that would be terrible!" Richard looked over at Domenica, who was standing in front of the far wall, her hands in her pockets. Lucky for him, he had talked to Domenica many times before and he knew what she would be interested in.

"Oh, definately! Not saying there would be anarchy or anything, but it would suck for the people visiting national parks," Domenica smiled and nodded, "Also, did you hear of any more interesting court cases about abortion? The cases you told me before were so crazy!" She walked to move closer to Richard in interest. To be honest, she was glad that she was locked with someone like Richard: someone who could bring out her comfortably serious self and won't judge her for seeming somewhat 'bland' in comparison to the rest of the girls. No, she was not boring in the least bit when around people like Michaela, but she enjoyed being mature and talking about more adult topics.

"Oh, yes, I do," Richard smiled and nodded. The two of them moved to the bed to sit and talk about court cases. They were definately the diplomats and lawyers of the group, actually finding interest in the controversy of politics and the judiciary branch. For hours, the two of them could talk about their strong Catholic beliefs and apply them to real life. Both of them could talk a lot, which made conversing very easy for the both of them.

* * *

"Are you sure that locking everyone in rooms is a great idea?" Michaela asked Nick as he finished messing with Kyuhyun's laptop.

Closing the laptop and grinning widely, Nick exclaimed, "Oh, I'm sure it is an AMAZING idea!" He then walked closer to Michaela with his normal goofy smile on his face, "I'm trying to push them to get together. I'm kind of a match maker."

"Are you sure that's a good id-wait. Why am I asking these questions? LOVE IS IN THE AIR!" Michaela smiled widely and sighed happily, then quickly embraced Nick in a tight hug, "Just wait! We're all going to get married! And it's going to be an amazing wedding! And we're all going to be happy! YEA!"

"Just what I was thinking! Kind of!" Nick hugged her back. Honestly, he wasn't thinking about marriage just yet, since he barely knew any of the girls. Well, he knew Lara the best, but he felt more of a connection with the poofy-haired girlie. She seemed to appreciate his southern background much more positively than the others. Either way, he was trying to match make couples, but he had no clue what would happen exactly. All he planned on was keeping all of them divided for about an hour before he unlocked the doors so they could all get something to eat or do something along those lines.

"What should we do now, though?" Michaela asked, not planning on pulling away from the hug any moment soon.

"Let's play make the mole!" Nick smiled and skipped off with Michaela to get pens and paper. Both of them were familiar with the low-budget game, where one of them draws a man and the other has two minutes to make as many moles/dots all over the man's body. It was a very strange, but it kept them busy and entertained while everyone talked and had some fun, even though all of them were out of their comfort zone and talking to people they barely knew.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Eunhyuk, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun. SM does. XD Apparently, I don't own Bernice, Lauren, Michaela and Domenica, either... But in my mind, I do. :)_

_A/N: This is a bad chapter... but I did it to fill up some time, get the couples a kick-start, and to entertain me. XP Sorry, dudes. I promise the chapters to come are going to be SOO much better._


End file.
